Competition
by HeroPower
Summary: Sequel to Missing. Jaden starts his third year at Duel Academy. He even gets a new roommie, Jesse Andersen. They soon start a competition for a reason. It is set in Jaden's POV again. JadenAlexis and a surprise couple, as well as hints of SyDMG.
1. Meeting Jesse

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX!

* * *

I was sitting on my bed. My third year at Duel Academy was gonna rule. Blair would stop trying to get kisses from me and get them from her friend, Marcel. I was gonna find a way to bring Dark Magician Girl to this world for Sy. And lets not forget my own relationship. Chazz was going out with one of Alexis' friends, Zane was sane, and I had no competition now. This year was gonna rock. Or so I thought. But I'm getting ahead of myself. It all started on my way to my room. I was walking to my dorm when I saw Blair and a Ra. 

"Oh Jaden, hey!" Blair said.

"Uh, hey." I said, walking over.

"Jaden, I would like to introduce you to Marcel. Marcel, Jaden."

"Hello, Mister Jaden." Marcel said.

"Hey, Marcel." I said. "Wait.. MARCEL!? The Marcel? Nice to meet ya. Hey, Blair, can I talk to you for a second?"

I pulled Blair a little away from Marcel.

"Is this the Marcel you like?" I asked.

"Y-yeah." Blair said, starting to blush.

"So have you told him yet?" I asked. "You know, about your feelings for him?"

"I was planning on later." Blair said.

"Well you better tell him soon." I told her.

"O-okay." Blair said.

I walked back.

"What were you two talking about?" Marcel asked.

"Oh, nothing, you lucky kid." I said.

I walked away happier than ever.

"WHOO!" I shouted, running straight to my room.

When I got there I plopped right on my bed.

"This is going to be the greatest year here yet." I said. "No Shadow Riders or Sacred Beast. No Sartorious or Society of light. And no insane Zane!"

Yeah, this was suppose to be a good year. I even convinced Syrus and Hassleberry to let a new transfer kid stay in our room since we had an extra spot since Chazz moved out.

**

* * *

**

**/FLASHBACK\**

"NO!" Syrus and Tyranno shouted.

"Come on guys. Our rooms big enough for four." I said. "And since Chazz moved out we have an extra spot."

"But remember what happen before?" Syrus said pointing to Hassleberry.

"HEY!" Hassleberry yelled, putting Syrus in a headlock.

"Well its too late now." I said. "I already signed our cabin up."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" They yelled together.

"Hey, atleast we'll get a new friend." I said.

"Last time we got a 'new friend' he turned out to be a dinosaur and military obsessed dumby." Syrus said.

"HEY!" Hassleberry yelled again.

"Stop fighting." I said. "And besides North Academy sent over the info of this new student and he isn't a 'dinosaur and military obsessed dumby'."

"Then what is he?" Hasslebrry asked.

"He plays with cards called 'Crystal Beasts'." I said.

"YOU MEAN JESSE ANDERSEN IS COMING HERE!?" They both yelled.

"Yeah." I said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?" They said.

"One, stop saying the same thing, its creepy." I said. "And two, because I was trying to convince you two to let him stay here."

"Oh he can gladly stay here." Syrus said.

"Yeah." Hassleberry said. "We'll be glad to let him stay here."

"Alright!" I said.

**\ENDFLASHBACK/**

* * *

Yeah, this year was gonna be so cool. Or atleast I thought that before Jesse arrived. Anyway, I heard a knock at the door. I went over and opened it to find Jesse. 

"Hi, you must be Jess..." I started.

"Yeah, now can I come in?" Jesse said fast.

"Sure!" I said, walking out of Jesse's way.

Jesse ran right in.

"Close the door!" Jesse said.

"Okay..." I said, then slammed the door shut.

"Ow." I heard people say from the other side of the door.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh man, those fans are wild." Jesse said. "Oh, sorry I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Jesse Andersen."

"I'm Jaden Yuki. Nice to meet ya." I said.

Jesse quickly turned around and started meowing to his arm.

"Huh?" I said, as Winged Kuriboh appeared on my shoulder. "Hey, Winged Kuriboh."

"Kuri, Kuri." Winged Kuriboh said.

"What, Jesse has a spirit?" I asked.

"So you can see spirits too?" Jesse asked, turning around to reveal a cat with ruby eyes.

"Yeah, this is Winged Kuriboh." I introduced my spirit to Jesse and his spirit.

"This is Ruby, Ruby Carbuncle." Jesse said.

Winged Kuriboh and Ruby started a conversation quickly.

"Looks like our spirits like each other." Jesse said.

"Yeah, good friends. Like I hope we can be." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, me too." Jesse said, also smiling.

"So basically this is going to be your dorm for the next... how long are you gonna be in this room anyway?" I asked.

"I dunno." Jesse said. "Could be anywhere from one day to my whole time here at Duel Academy."

"Well, don't mind the bugs, and make yourself comfortable." I said.

"Thanks," Jesse said, getting in Chazz's old bunk... hey, wait, why didn't I just use that extra bed when Alexis slept in here those two nights... Well back to the story.

"How do ya like it?" I asked.

"Comfy." Jesse said. "Ah, I need a good rest. That trip here was horrible."

Pretty soon Syrus came running in.

"JADEN!" Syrus yelled.

"Whats up, Sy?" I asked.

"Hassleberry... got in.. a... hey whose that on Chazz's old bunk?" Syrus asked.

"I'm Jesse." Jesse said, jumping down. "Jesse Andersen."

"... AWESOME!" Syrus yelled. "Mister Andersen, can I have your autograph?"

"Sure, and please, call me Jesse..." Jesse said.

"Sure, Mister Jesse." Syrus said, reaching for his autograph book.

"Syrus, we'll get you an autograph later. What happend to Hassleberry?" I asked.

"He got in a fight!" Syrus said.

"With who?" I asked.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I guess this answers any questions anyone has about the roommate from the second to last chapter of Missing. 


	2. Meeting Axel and Jim

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX!

* * *

"Two guys." Syrus said. "The first one had big muscles, and a fat nose. The other had one of his eyes covered in bandeges, and a crocodile on his back."

"Come on! It shouldn't be too hard to find them." I said, running out of the room.

Jesse and Syrus followed.

When we found Tyranno, he was being beatting by guys that matched Syrus' desricption. I pulled away the Crocodile carrying one, and Jesse grabbed the Muscly one.

"Whats going on?" Me and Jesse asked at the same time.

"That punk mocked my nose." The one with the fat nosed said.

"And he mocked my deck." The Bandeged eye one said.

"Hey, I know you two." Jesse said letting go of the fat nosed one. "Your Jim Crocodile Cook from South Academy, and Axel Brodie from West Academy!"

"Hm, right!" Axel said.

"Got that right." Jim said.

"So whats going on?" I asked.

"Well, your friend over there said I had a big, fat, nose." Axel said.

"HASLEBERRY!" I yelled.

"Sorry, Sarge." Hassleberry said.

"And Hassleberry said my deck is wrong!" Jim said. "JUST BECAUSE I USE ANTI-DINOSAUR CARDS!"

"HASSLEBERRY!!!" I yelled again. "SAY YOUR SORRY TO THEM!"

"I'm sorry, Jim. I'm sorry, Axel." Hassleberry said.

"Its okay." Jim said.

"Just make sure it never happens again." Axel said and walked off.

"So, you use Anti-dinosaur cards?" I asked.

"Yeah, and when Hassleberry dueled me, I beat him." Jim said, smiling.

"Wow, someone beat Hassleberry that wasn't me, Jaden, or Sartorious." Syrus said amazed.

"Whose Sartorious?" Jesse and Jim asked.

"A guy who was controlled by an evil alien." Me, Syrus, and Hassleberry said.

Jesse and Jim fell on the ground laughing.

"Nice one, Jay." Jesse said. "Like there was an evil Alien. Only aliens I heard of are the Neo Spacian."

"Oh, you heard of them." I said. "Funny thing, they were the ones that helped me defeat him. Well them and Alexis..."

"Who?" Jesse asked, getting off the ground, and helping Jim up.

"The loveliest girl ever." I said.

"Oh no." Syrus said.

"He's going into Alexis is so great mode." Hasslberry said.

"Oh, that reminds me, I'm suppose to meet Alexis in five minutes." I said.

"I'll come with." Jesse said.

"Why..?" I asked.

"I wanna see if your telling the truth 'bout her being the loveliest girl ever." Jesse said, sarcasticly. "Actually, if she's your friend, she's my friend too, right?"

"Yeah." I said. "I guess."

So Jesse came with me. When we got where I was suppose to meet Alexis, Jesse looked around.

"So where is she?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know." I said.

Then Alexis came running up.

"Hi Jaden." Alexis said... she so lovely when she says "Hi" to me.

"Hey Lex." I said.

"Whose your friend?" She asked.

"Oh this is Jesse..." I said then heard the sound of someone falling on the ground.

I looked over and saw Jesse on the ground.

"Aw man, that trip must have been really bad." I said, throwing Jesse over my shoulder. "Sorry to cut this short Alexis, but I have to take Jesse back to our dorm."

"Its okay." Alexis said.

I quickly kissed her, and ran off to my dorm.

When I got back, I put Jesse in his bed and wait... and wait... and wait... and... you get the idea, until he woke up.

"Hey, Jesse, you gave me a little scare there." I said.

"Y-yeah." Jesse said, his face bright red.

"So what do you think of Alexis?" I asked.

"Well, she seems nice, but there is a problem." Jesse said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm attracted to her." Jesse said.

Now, I'll tell you, I was mad, but considering who Alexis is, I could understand.

"Oh... WHAT!?" I yelled.


	3. The Competition starts

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX!

* * *

"Oh... WHAT!?" I yelled. 

"Well, she's... cute... and pretty... and... and you'll kill me for this but..., HOT!" Jesse said.

"Jesse." I said.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Normally I would kill you, but I know Alexis wouldn't ever like you, ever, at all, in a million years." I said.

"Oh yeah!?" Jesse asked. "Well I'm gonna go buy her a rare card to prove my love... Um, wheres the card shop?"

"Oh here." I said, handing him a map of Duel Academy. "I made it just in case my new roomie needed it."

"Thank you." He said, snatching the map and running off.

"WAIT!" I said, realising what happend.

I ran right to the store using my secret shortcut.

"Hey Dorothy, if any new kid comes in this store, don't give him any cards, ever, at all, in a million years." I said.

"Jaden, whats going on?" Dorothy asked.

I explained everything.

"Dorothy, you're old and wise..." I said.

"I'm what!?" Dorothy asked.

"You're wise... can you give me some advice?" I asked. "I mean, I want to be Jesse's friend but I can't with him loving Alexis. I mean, I hate him worst then I hated Chazz."

"Well, I'd suggest you talk this out with Jesse. Explain how Alexis is your girlfriend and..." Dorothy started.

"Blah, blah, blah. If I wanted advice like that, I'd of ask someone even more mature than you." i said. "I'm just gonna show him I love Alexis more than he does. I'd like the rarest card you got please."

"Jaden, I've been in situations like this before, lets just say North Academy and Duel Academy's past is... repeating, the best thing to get her is something meaningful." Dorothy said. "Here. I think this card will be better than a rare card."

Dorothy handed me a card.

"How much?" I asked.

"Consider it a gift." Dorothy said.

"Thanks." I said, racing out of the store.

I found Alexis still by the lake where I was suppose to meet her earlier.

"Hey, Lex." I said. "Sorry about before."

"Its okay." Alexis said.

"Oh, here." I said, handing Alexis the card. "I, uh, got this for you."

"Thanks, Jaden, but you didn't have to get me anything." Alexis said.

"I know I didn't have to... I wanted to though." I said.

"You got that from tv shows, didn't you?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah." I said. "All the most romantic shows say that."

Then Jesse ran up.

"Oh, hey Alexis, hello Yuki." Jesse said.

"Hello, Andersen." I said.

"Listen, Alexis, I'm sorry about what happend earlier, I was just so shocked by your beauty." Jesse said.

"Thanks... I think." Alexis said.

"Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself yet." Jesse said. "My name is Jesse Andersen."

"And I'm..." Alexis started.

"Alexis Rhodes." Jesse said. "Yeah, I've heard about you. Queen of Obelisk Blue, best duelist here, Cyber Skater deck."

"Yeah I wouldn't say I'm the best duelist here... that would have to be Jaden. How did you..." Alexis started.

"I asked around." Jesse said. "Oh, and I got you a card..."

I walked away. I was started to feel sick to my stomach. Though Alexis saying I was the best duelist here was good.

I went back to my dorm and plopped in my bed.

"Dumb Jesse." I muttered.

"Whats so bad about Jesse?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, he's cool." Hassleberry said. "He was so good he won a tournament for the legendary Crystal Beast cards."

"HE'S IN LOVE WITH ALEXIS!" I shouted.

"No way..." My GOOD roomies said in unison... Aw man!

"Yeah." I said, making a sign.

"Watcha doing, Jay?" Syrus asked.

"Making a 'Jesse keep out' sign." I said.

"JADEN!" Syrus said.

"Fine." I said, throwing away the sign. "Thats it. I gotta go save Alexis from that... that... GUY!"

"I don't think he's that bad." Syrus said.

"Wait until he tries taking Dark Magician Girl from you." I said.

"JESSE MUST DIE!" Syrus yelled.

"Woah, don't you think killing him is a little too extreme?" I asked.

"Jaden, we're talking the evil Jesse Andersen here." Syrus said.

"Well he's not THAT bad as to... you know... kill him." I said. "Lets not go too far."

Chazz rushed into our room.

"Slacker, you have to come see this." Chazz said.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Some new kids dueling Aster." Chazz said then rushed out.

Sy, Ty, and I followed.

"Whats so weird about someone dueling Aster?" I asked.

"Yeah, anyone who comes here always challenges 'im." Hassleberry said. "They all try to take down the pro first."

"And take the rest out later." Syrus added.

"This time its different." Chazz said. "This time its someone with an equally rare deck."

"What deck?" Syrus asked.

"The Crystal Beast deck." Chazz said.

"JESSE!" Me and Syrus shouted.

"You know him?" Chazz asked.

"He tried to steal Alexis from Sarge." Hassleberry explained.

"Woah." Chazz said. "I was wondering why Slacker looked mad."

We got there and saw Aster lose.

"And that has been the duel." Jesse said.

"THATS MY CATCHPHRASE!" I shouted.

"Actually it is kinda different." Chazz said.

Jesse raised his left hand and tapped his forehead with his index and middle finger and extended his hand off his forehead, and pointed to Aster.

"And thats my winning pose!" I said.

"Actually he used his left hand, you use your right hand most of the time, Sarge." Hassleberry said.

"That kid is copying me!" I said.

"No he isn't." Syrus and Hassleberry said.

"Well, if it helps, Slacker, I'm having a bad time too." Chazz said.

"Huh?" I asked. "How?"

"If you must know Adrian Gecko came here." Chazz said. "And as the Princeton's and Gecko's have had a family rivalry, he's trying to take MY status here."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Chazz said. "He was offered to go to Obelisk but is staying in the Slifer Dorm." Chazz said. "He stole my girlfriend. AND he took my place as favorite party guy."

"You were everyone's favorite party guy?" Syrus asked.

"Don't worry, Boss, I'll never go over to that Adrian's side." Ojama Yellow said, appearing on Chazz's shoulder.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO NOT BE ON HIS SIDE!" Chazz yelled. "Wait... YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"Heh." I laughed.

"Jaden, theres nothing funny about Chazz having fake conversations with himself." Syrus said.

"Oh, so Chazz Princeton has a spirit too." Jesse said walking over.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"So, I didn't know that someone famous, like Chazz Princeton of the Princeton family, had a duel spirit." Jesse said.

"I thought you were famous." I said, glaring at him.

"Well, thats only because of my deck." Jesse explained.

"Well, why'd you duel Aster?" I asked.

"He dueled me." Jesse said. "He heard I was a great duelist and now that I'm here he wanted to duel me."

"ARGH!" I screamed.

"Whats wrong with him?" Jesse asked.

"You know whats wrong?" I asked. "I got some crazy new kid from North Academy trying to be like me. You know, your just me with a southern accent. Hey, if your from North Academy, why do you have a Southern Accent?"

"I don't know." Jesse said. "And as for me being you, how do you know your not being me?"

"This competition is on!" I said.

"Alright. Get three of your friends and I'll get three of mine, and then we can really compete against each other." Jesse said.

"Uh... when did they make a competition?" Syrus asked.

"It must be they have an insane way of psycho brain communication." Chazz said.

"Don't you mean Psychic?" Syrus asked.

"Nope." Chazz said.

"Well, guys, you wanna be on my team?" I asked.

"YEAH!" Syrus said.

"Sure, Sarge." Hassleberry said.

"Okay." Chazz said.

"Why did you agree so easily?" I asked Chazz.

"Look." Chazz said, pointing to Jesse talking to some guy. "He's asking Adrian to be on his team, obviously."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well, Adrian's trying to be me." Chazz said. "And everyone wants me on their team."

"Sure..." I said, sweat-dropping.


	4. The Death of Mister Fuzzybear

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX!

* * *

A/N: I made this chapter while watching Sad but Truesdale. So I thought that adding Mister Fuizzybear would be a little funny. And I couldn't think of anything else to happen to Syrus.

* * *

We all went back to Chazz's room, since its bigger, to make a plan against Jesse!

"Well, I could have my old Platoon trash 'im." Hassleberry said.

"Nah." I said. "I doubt they could beat him."

"Not one by one, but if they..." Hassleberry started.

"They still couldn't beat him." I said. "They all wouldn't be able to beat Aster. And Jesse beat Aster. So do the math... hey I did math!"

"All I know is, I wanna get back at Adrian for taking my Jasmine." Chazz said.

"You were dating Jasmine?" Me, Syrus and Hassleberry said.

"Yeah." Chazz said. "Until Adrian stole her from me!"

"Thats got to be tough." I said.

"Yeah." Chazz said. "I guess you know too."

"Can we get back to plans?" Syrus said. "Atleast you guys had girlfriends."

"Don't worry, Sy." I said, smiling brightly. "I'll find a way to get you and Dark Magician Girl together."

"Thanks." Syrus said. "And I'm sure Alexis still like you."

"Can we get on with this?" Chazz said. "I already feel upset enough that Jasmine left me."

"See, this is why the only thing I love is dinosaurs." Hassleberry said. "They don't break hearts."

"I SAID LETS CONTINUE!" Chazz screamed.

"Okay..." I said. "Chazz, you need to see someone about your anger issues."

"I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!!!" Chazz yelled. "YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?"

"Okay, we have to beat Jesse and Adrian soon or you'll be crazy forever." I said.

"Well we could... no wait they're in the same dorm as us..." Syrus said.

"Listen guys, shouldn't we find out the two other members of Jesse gang first?" I asked. "That way we'll know exactly how to fight 'em."

"Yeah." The others said.

"I'd give Jesse... an hour to find two other people." I said.

"So what do we do while we wait?" Syrus asked.

"Uh, figure out ways to get Dark Magician Girl to this world for you?" I suggested.

So we did that for half an hour, until we heard some sound from outside. It sounded like pieces being ripped off a toy and thrown at the door. Syrus went over to the door and opened it. Then he screamed.

"MISTER FUZZYBEAR!!!" Syrus yelled then picked up the pieces of his Mister Fuzzybear from the ground... I never liked that thing. Syrus said it said I was a bad duelist... uh, anyway... on with the story.

"Who could've done that?" I asked.

I walked over to the door. Outside were Jesse, Adrain, Jim, and Axel.

"Looks like you have your team." I said.

"Looks like it." Jesse said. "And with this team, Alexis will be sure to love me."

"Doubt it." I said.

"WHY WOULD YOU KILL MISTER FUZZYBEAR!?!?!?" Syrus asked.

"Axel came up with the idea." Jesse said.

"Kids his age shouldn't be playing with dolls anyway." Axel said.

"HEY!" Hassleberry said, jumping towards the door. "Noone, and I mean NOONE, but me is allowed to kill Private Fuzzybear..."

"Private Fuzzybear...?" I asked. "Dude, its not even real."

"and make Private Truesdale cry!" Hassleberry said, ignoring me.

"Like how people should let dinosaur bones rest in pieces?" Jim said. "Whoops, I mean Peace."

"Grr." Hassleberry said, as his eyes flashed to those dinosaur eyes, then went back to normal.

"Calm down Hassleberry." I said. Then I noticed Syrus crying his eyes out. "It'll be okay Syrus. I'll... um, get you a new Fuzzybear."

"ITS NOT THE SAME!" Syrus said, crying even more.

"Wait until Alexis finds out you hurt one of her friends feelings." I said. "After what just happend, she'll hate you for sure."

"After what happend?" Alexis said, walking past Jesse and his gang.

"Well, you see..." I was going to tell Alexis how Jesse tragically destroyed Mister Fuzzybear.

"MISTER FUZZYBEAR WAS KILLED!!!" Syrus shouted.

"It'll be okay, Syrus." Alexis said and walked over to comfort. I stuck my tounge out at Jesse. Then Alexis glared at me. "JADEN!"

"What?" I asked.

"How come you didn't already comfort, Sy?" Alexis asked. "He looks up to you."

"because he's so small." I heard Axel wisper to Jesse.

Hassleberry looked back and glared at them.

"And he's one of your best friends." Alexis said.

"Listen Alexis, I..." I started.

"No, Jaden, right now I'm not talking to you." Alexis said. "Syrus, you want me to buy some ice cream?"

"O-okay." Syrus said, getting up and walking out of Chazz's room.

"But, Alexis, I really..." I started again.

"hmph." Alexis said, and walked out.

I looked outside and glared at Jesse, who had his hands over his heart while Alexis walked away.

"Woah." Chazz said. "That guys good. He had his team destroy Syrus' bear and you got the yell Slacker."

"Its 0-1, in Jesse's favor." I said. "But I'll still win."

"How?" Hassleberry asked.

"You'll see." I said.

"You don't have any plan, do you?" Chazz asked.

"Not one." I said.

Later I was at the beach with Alexis.

"So listen, Alexis, I was gonna comfort Syrus, but I had to get back at the guys who killed his stuff animal first." I explained.

"Its okay, Jaden." Alexis said. "Syrus explained it earlier. So why did Jesse rip up Mister Fuzzybear?"

"Well you see..." I started.

"Hello Alexis. Hello Yuki." Jesse said walking up.

"Oh, hey Jesse." Alexis said. "We were just talking about you."

"Oh, really?" Jesse asked, glaring at me.

"Yes." I said. "And I was just gonna tell her why you killed Syrus' favorite toy."

"Oh, about that." Jesse said. "You see, I thought it would be better if he learned to get around without it."

"Well, that was really nice of you, Jesse." Alexis said.

"Yeah, too nice." I said.

"Well, you know Jaden, it seems like I did a good thing." Jesse said.

"Well, I've hanged with Dolphin people, have Alien Heroes, and saved Alexis on alot of times." I said.

"Dolphin people? Alien Heroes?" Jesse asked. "Saving Lexi? I don't belive any of them."

"Well, I saved her from crazy shadow duelists, an evil society, and an InZane old friend of ours." I said. "And as for the Aliens, and Dolphin people..."

I tossed Jesse my deck.

"Look for yourself." I said.

Jesse looked trough my deck and tossed it back.

"Okay, so you were telling the truth about them." Jesse said.

"Thats right." I said.

"Oh, look." Jesse told Alexis. "Theres a rainbow."

"Oh Jesse, how lovely." Alexis said.

I looked away in disgust. Then I saw Axel, Jim, and Adrian with a giant mirror, reflecting the sun onto the water, and kicking water up, hitting the light coming off the mirror, making that rainbow. So I did what anyone would do. I threw a squirrel at them.

"AH!" They shouted and ran off.

Then I walked over to Alexis.

"You know, Alexis, I wish I could show you the beauty of Neo Space for real." I said. "Instead of just the hologram form. Though it doesn't match your beauty. Doesn't even come close."

Jesse threw up in the lake. A dead fish came to the surface.

_'Sweet, fish for dinner.'_ I thought.

"Sweet, fish for dinner." Jesse said.

"Ew, Jesse, thats gross!" Alexis said.

"Yeah." I said, even though I was thinking the same thing.

"Well, I'm still getting some." Jesse said.

"So, why'd you come here anyway, Jesse?" Alexis and I asked.

"Oh, just to inform you that I wouldn't be on the island for a while." Jesse said.

"Well, where are you going?" Alexis asked.

_'Somewhere with iron bars?'_ I thought.

"I have to go talk with Mister Maximillion Pegasus, about my ace card." Jesse said.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"The ultimate Crystal Beast card. Rainbow Dragon!" Jesse said.

"Huh?" I asked.

So Jesse told Alexis and I a long and boring story about the crystal beast. I won't explain it, because its long and very boring.

"Wow, that sounds like a cool card." Alexis said. "Doesn't it, Jaden?"

"Yeah." I said, semi-impressed by the story.

"Oh, and Jaden?" Jesse said.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell Axel, he's incharge." Jesse said.

"Okay." I said with a smile.

"Incharge of what?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing, Lexi." Jesse and I said.

"Oh, okay..." Alexis said.

"Well, I'll be see ya." Jesse said, walking off.

"Well, I better go tell Axel Jesse's message." I told Alexis.

"Okay." Alexis said. "You know, your a really good friend, Jaden."

"Yeah..." I said starting to walk away.

When I couldn't see Alexis anymore I said to myself, "No, I'm not."

I rushed to find Jesse.


	5. Jesse is gone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX!

* * *

A/N: I have to say thanks to SpacePirateGirl for beta-reading this chapter.

* * *

I rushed to find Jesse. When I finally found him, he was getting on a boat. 

"Hey, Jesse, stop." I said.

"What?" Jesse said, looking back at me.

"Listen, I promise not to do anything around here in the competition, if you promise not to mess with anything while your gone." I said.

"Fine." Jesse said.

"Oh and one more thing." I said, handing Jesse and envolope. "Can you give this to Pegasus?"

"Sure." Jesse said, smiling at me.

I smiled back.

"Thanks. Its very important to me." I said.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya." Jesse said, getting on the boat.

I gave him a thumbs up as the boat sailed away.

"Maybe that Jesse isn't such a bad guy after all." I said, and went on my way to find Axel.

When I finally found him, he was hanging off the side of a cliff. I looked at him for a second, before the rope he was tied to broke and he jumped up.

"Woah." I said, clapping.

"Thank you." Axel said.

"Listen, Jesse gave me a message to give you." I said. "He said your in charge of your group."

"I wonder why." Axel said, before punching a bird heading straight towards him.

"Yeah, me too..." I said, with a hint of fear in my voice.

"Oh, and tell Shorty I'm sorry about the bear." Axel said.

"I guess your not that bad a guy after all." I said.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still on Jesse team." Axel said. "But I remember I lost some people close to me too."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said, feeling a little sorry for Axel.

"We're on opposite side! Why are you looking so sad?" Axel asked.

"Well, I too have had a loved one or two have to... leave." I said.

"Hm." Axel said.

"Well, I'll give Sy your message too." I said.

"Thanks." Axel said.

So I walked to my dorm.

"Alright guys, I got news for..." I started. "you..."

I noticed Alexis was there.

"Hey, Alexis, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Not that I don't mind you being here, its just... why are you here?" I asked.

"I came to make sure Syrus was okay." Alexis said. "And to see how you were too."

"Well, I'm good." I said. "So how is Syrus?"

"I hope he'll be okay." Alexis said. "He's stayed in his bunk for awhile now."

"Well, I have some news for him." I said.

"Right now I think the only news that'll get him out of there is Fuzzybear's alive or that you found our who that girl dressed as Dark Magician Girl from that one Duel Monster spirit day was." Alexis said.

"Yeah, girl dressed as... heh..." I said, nervously. "Anyway, thats not the news."

"Then what is it?" Alexis asked.

"Axel said he was..." I started.

"I'm back!" Hassleberry shouted, walking into the room. "And I have a surprise for Private Truesdale."

"WHAT!?" Syrus yelled, his face was on his pillow.

"I brought Private Fuzzybear back." Hassleberry said, holding up Syrus' toy with all of its pieces back together.

"Mister Fuzzybear...!" Syrus asked, as he jumped out of his bed and ran up to Hassleberry, who handed him Fuzzybear. "THANK YOU!"

"No soldier will lose a life on my watch." Hassleberry said. "Whether it be someone like Sarge, or someone like Private Fuzzybear!"

"You do know its just a toy, right?" Alexis and I both asked Hassleberry.

"Yeah, so?" Hassleberry asked. "Private Truesdale thinks its real though."

"Now I have something to do!" Syrus said, dramatically.

With that, Syrus ran out of the room.

"Private Truesdale can be crazy at times." Hassleberry said.

"Yep." Alexis and I both said.

"So, what do we do until Private Truesdale comes back?" Hassleberry asked.

"Hey, why don't you duel me?" I asked Hassleberry. "We could both use the training."

"NO!" Hassleberry said. "You're too good."

"Aw, you're no fun." I said.

"What about me?" Alexis said. "Why not duel me?"

"Because Hassleberry needs to train more." I said. "Besides, you're so lovely I'd be too distracted by your beauty to concentrate on the duel."

"Aw, Jaden..." Alexis said, before hugging me.

"Hey, Sarge?" Hassleberry asked, after Alexis and I were done hugging.

"What?" I asked.

"What if Private Truesdale is..." Hassleberry started. "going to duel Axel?"

"Then we have to stop him!" I said, running out of my room.


	6. Syrus Vs the Doomfire!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX!

A/N: Thanks to SpacePirateGirl for beta-reading this chapter and Yuki's Little Girl for reviewing.

"What if Private Truesdale is..." Hassleberry started. "going to duel Axel?"

"Then we have to stop him!" I said, running out of my room.

Alexis and Hassleberry followed.

"Syrus better be careful." I said. "That Axel guy is tough."

"Yeah." Alexis said. "Jesse told me about him. He runs a dangerous Volcanic deck."

"When were you talking to Jesse?" I asked.

"He called me awhile ago." Alexis said.

"Oh." I said.

_'She gave him her number that easily!?'_ I thought to myself.

"And he seems to have this weird thing about risking lives on duels." Alexis said.

"WHAT!?" Hassleberry and I yelled at the same time.

"Yeah." Alexis said. "I was shocked too."

"Syrus is in real danger." I said, going faster.

Alexis and Hassleberry started running faster too. But then Alexis almost fell. Luckily, I caught her in time.

"Thanks." Alexis said.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. But my leg hurts." Alexis said.

"Hassleberry, go ahead and cheer Syrus on." I said. "I'm going to see if I can help Alexis' leg."

"Right." Hassleberry said running ahead of us.

"Jaden, I think I'll be okay." Alexis said. "I just need to stay off my leg for awhile."

"Oh..." I said. "Here then."

I got on my kness with my back to Alexis.

"Get on." I said. "I'll carry you."

"Okay." Alexis said, getting onto my back. "Thanks, Jaden."

"Its nothing." I said.

"But still, most people wouldn't help like you do." Alexis said.

"Well, your talking to the guy who dreams of happy endings." I said.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"You know, you and me getting married, the gang being together forever, Crowler getting fired." I said. "Those kinda things."

"Heh." Alexis laughed. "You dream of Crowler getting fired?"

"Yeah." I said. "Normally for going insane."

"Your very creative, Jaden, you know that?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah." I said, as Neos appeared next to me. "Oh. And that reminds me... when you were talking to Jesse, did he say when he would get back?"

"No." Alexis said. "Oh and Jaden?"

"What?" I asked.

"I was talking with Atticus on the phone earlier and he brought up an interesting subject." Alexis said.

"What was the subject?" I asked.

"Us and marriage." Alexis said.

"Not again." I said.

"Huh?" Alexis asked.

"It was from what happend last year with Zane." I said.

"Oh yeah, that thing..." Alexis said. "Anyway, Atticus said that he can handle everything if we tell him what we want."

"Well, shouldn't we wait until we're in the pro league first before thinking of that?" I asked.

"Yeah, but still we should start thinking about it." Alexis said. "Okay?"

"Okay." I said, smiling.

Alexis smiled back.

"And it is pretty nice of him to do that." I said.

At that moment we heard a very loud scream of pain.

"That sounded like Syrus!" I said, starting to run faster.

By the time Alexis and I got to where Syrus was dueling, Hassleberry was already there, and Syrus was down to 1000 life points, while Axel had 3000. Syrus had his Submarineroid in defense mode on the field, and two face-downs while Axel had a Volcanic Slicer in defense mode on the field and a Tri-Blaze Accelerator.

"Whose turn is it?" I asked Hassleberry.

"Truesdale's." Hassleberry answered.

"I play Polymerization!" Syrus yelled. "I fuse Steamroid, Drillroid, and Submarineroid together to summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!"

Syrus' monsters fused together and turned into his Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill.

"Now I'll attack Slicer!" Syrus yelled with rage.

His monster attacked Axel and Axel lost 1800 life points. Now it looked like Syrus would win.

"I end my turn." Syrus said.

"I sacrifice my Tri-Blaze Accelerator to bring out Volcanic Doomfire!" Axel said, as a monster that looked like a demon appeared in front of him while his Tri-Blaze Accelerator disappeared. "I play Kishido Spirit and end my turn."

"Uh oh." I said. "Syrus is in trouble. He doesn't have anything that can beat Axel's monster."

"I attack your monster." Syrus said.

"You don't have a choice anyway." Axel said.

The monsters did battle and Doomfire destroyed Syrus' Super Drill.

"I end my turn." Syrus said.

"DOOMFIRE, ATTACK SHORTY!" Axel declared the final attack.

"GO MAGIC CYLINDER!" Syrus yelled. "It sends your attack back at you."

So Axel's monster stopped and Axel lost 3000 life points, well, 1200 since he didn't have anymore than that. That meant Axel lost all his life points, and lost the duel.

"WAY TO GO, SYRUS!" I shouted.

"Thanks..." Syrus said before falling backwards and fainting.

"SYRUS!" I yelled, running over to him.

"He looks okay." Alexis said. "I think he just needs to sleep."

"Hassleberry?" I said, looking at Hassleberry.

"Right." Hassleberry said before picking Syrus up.

We got back to our cabin and Hassleberry put Syrus on his bed.

"Your leg okay, Alexis?" I asked.

"Yeah." Alexis said. "Thanks again for carrying me."

"Its nothing." I said.

"I hope Private Truesdale will be okay." Hassleberry said. "He hit the ground hard."

"Yeah. Hassleberry is right." Alexis said.

"I've seen Syrus get through worst." I said. "Don't worry."

Syrus started waking up.

"What happend?" Syrus asked.

"You got revenge on Axel Brodie for killing Fuzzybear." I said. "Then you fainted."

"Oh yeah." Syrus said.

"So, are you feeling better, Syrus?" I asked.

"Yeah." Syrus said. "Just a little exhausted." 


	7. Jesse is back

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX!

* * *

A/N: Thanks to SpacePirateGirl for beta-reading this chapter and WhiteAsukaLover for reviewing.

* * *

A few weeks after Syrus beat Axel, Jesse called.

"Hey, Jaden." Jesse said, over his PDA.

"Hey, Jesse." I said. "Whats up?"

"I just thought you and the others wanted to I'm coming back." Jesse said.

"Woah!" I said, excited that my new rival was coming back. "Really?"

"Yeah." Jesse said. "I'm on my way now. I can even see the island."

I quickly gather everyone and waited for Jesse's boat to show. After Jesse finally got back on the island, I ran up and I asked. "Did you get your Rainbow Dragon card?"

"Yep." Jesse said.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"When we finally duel." Jesse said. "Oh, and here."

Jesse handed me a deck.

"Pegasus gave me this when I gave him your letter." Jesse said. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you after we finally duel." I said.

"So, anything I should know about the competition?" Jesse asked.

"Well, Syrus beat Axel." I said.

"And I just beat Adrian." Chazz said, running up.

"Well, Jim can easily beat Hassleberry, and I know I can beat you, Jaden." Jesse said.

"NO I WON'T!" Hassleberry and I shouted.

"Doesn't anyone care that I beat Adrian?" Chazz asked.

"Nope." Everyone said.

"Whatever." Chazz said, walking off.

"So, whats that competition you guys were talking about?" Alexis asked Jesse and I.

"I'll tell you about after I beat him." Jesse and I said, pointing to eachother.

"Heh, okay." Alexis said, smiling at us.

Anyway, a few days later, Syrus, Hassleberry, Jesse and I were hanging out in our room.

"Why not?" Syrus asked, as he and Hassleberry were trying to find Jesse's deck.

"Because I don't want anyone to see it yet." Jesse said.

"When will we see it?" Syrus and Hassleberry asked.

"You two will see Rainbow Dragon when I duel Jaden." Jesse said.

"I'll even hold off from beating him if he hasn't summoned it." I said.

"Aw..." Syrus and Hassleberry said in unison.

"Do they always say the same thing?" Jesse asked.

"Yep." I said. "Alot of the time actually."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Jesse said, getting up.

Jesse walked over to the door, and then I heard a scream. And I knew who screamed too.

"Not Blair..." I said.

"JESSE ANDERSEN!?" Blair shrieked.

"Yeah." Jesse said. "Who are you?"

"Blair Flannigan." Blair said. "But I do not deserve to be in the presense of a great duelist like you."

I walked over to the door.

"Blair, stop it." I said. "You're just making a fool of yourself."

"Oh... sorry." Blair said.

"Besides, I thought you liked Marcel." I said.

"I do..." Blair said. "But still, its Jesse Andersen."

"Uh... thanks..." Jesse said. "Jaden?"

"What?" I asked.

"Who is this?" Jesse asked.

"One of my friends." I said. "She use to have a crush on Zane and me, but I got her to admit her feelings about her friend last year."

"Oh..." Jesse said.

"So, why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"I need some help." Blair said.

"With what?" I asked.

"Well, can you help me get Marcel to... notice me?" Blair asked.

"Well, while I'd hate to say this, your a pretty girl, why wouldn't he notice you?" I asked.

"Because he keeps running away from me." Blair said.

"Come on, we'll help you, right Jesse?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jesse said.

"Thanks." Blair said, hugging us both.

"Ew..." Jesse said.

"You get use to it after awhile." I said, trying hard not to puke. "Oh, and Syrus, Hassleberry, don't destroy the cabin while we're gone."

Anyway, we left the cabin and searched for Marcel.

"So, Blair, why would Marcel keep running away from you?" I asked.

"I don't know." Blair said. "All I've been doing is making sure he keeps up his health."

"Weird..." I said. "If Alexis wanted to make sure I kept myself healthy, I'd let her."

"Me too." Jesse said.

"Then why isn't Marcel letting me?" Blair asked.

"Maybe... uh..." Jesse and I both started.

"Maybe he thinks I'm ugly..." Blair said, starting to frown.

"No." I said. "That can't be it."

"Yeah, you're... cute..." Jesse said.

"You guys really think so?" Blair asked.

"Yeah..." We said in unison.

"Then, why won't he notice me?" Blair asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Jesse, you have any idea?"

"Nope." Jesse said.

"Maybe we should ask Alexis." Jesse and I said. "She really smart... and pretty... and really cool..."

"And can we hurry up?" Blair said.

"Oh yeah..." Jesse and I said again.

So we walked to Alexis' room.

"Hey, Alexis, can Jesse, Blair and I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." Alexis shouted out. "The doors unlocked."

So I opened the door and we all walked in.

"WOAH!" Jesse said. "Jaden... don't tell me this is that room you got Alexis."

"Yep." I said, smiling. "Well, Aster paid for it, but I asked him to."

"It looks amazing..." Jesse said.

"Yeah, Aster knows good people." I said.

"So, Jaden, whats up?" Alexis asked.

"Well, Blair needs help with getting Marcel to notice her." I said.

"Whose Marcel?" Alexis asked.

"A... guy.. I like..." Blair said.

"Oh." Alexis said.

"And she wants to impress him." I said. "But if you ask me, I think he likes her. And I've only met him once."

"Really?" Alexis asked. "Then we're going to have to make up a plan."

We all thought for a few minute before Alexis came up with something.

"I've got an idea." Alexis said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll find out." Alexis said.

And the plan started. Jesse and I had to find Marcel first though, while Alexis told Blair what to do. I eventually found him looking out at the lake.

"Hey, Marcel!" I said.

"Oh, hello, Mister Jaden." Marcel said, turning around.

"You can just call me Jaden." I said.

"Alright." Marcel said, before looking back at the lake and sighing.

"Whats the matter, Marcel?" I asked.

"Its just.. the lake always reminds me of someone I respect alot." Marcel said.

"Who?" I asked. "Do I know this person?"

"Yes..." Marcel said. "And she talks about you all the time."

_'Alright, he __**does**__ like Blair.'_ I thought.

"Let me guess, its Blair, huh?" I asked.

"I... uh..." Marcel looked away.

"Yep, that proves it." I said.

"How do you know?" Marcel asked.

"I acted the same when questioned about Alexis." I explained. "And I'd guess that she likes you too."

"H-how do you know?" Marcel asked.

"I just have a feeling." I said. "Why not ask her yourself?"

"I... I don't know where she is..." Marcel said.

"I do." I said. "Come on."

I ran off and Marcel followed. We finally got to Alexis' room where Blair was standing infront of.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said. "Tell me how it goes."

And then I walked into Alexis room.

"So, did the plan work?" Alexis asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Where was Marcel anyway?" Jesse asked. "I looked everywhere I could think."

"I just looked where my head told me." I said. "And I was right. He was at the lake."

"Why did you think the lake?" Jesse asked.

"Thats where I went when I'd think about Alexis." I said, smiling.


	8. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own GX!

* * *

A/N: Thanks to SpacePirateGirl for beta-reading this chapter and WhiteAsukaLover and huskygirl264 for reviewing.

* * *

I was sitting at the beach with Alexis.

"Well, that was some nice work with getting Blair and Marcel together." I said.

"Uh huh." Alexis said. "Jaden?"

"What?" I asked.

"Theres something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Alexis said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, you know how before you beat the society you would always save me and be alittle romantic and stuff?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Well... I kinda think... ever since you and I started... admitting our love for eachother... we've been getting further and further apart." Alexis said.

"So?" I asked.

"I think we shouldn't see eachother for awhile." Alexis said.

"But wouldn't that just be..." I started.

"Jaden, I mean we should break up." Alexis said.

"What!?" I said.

"Sorry, but... its just that... well, we shouldn't get together until the end of this year at the academy." Alexis said.

"Oh... I understand." I said.

"Thanks." Alexis said, before walking away.

"AH!" I yelled, waking up.

"Jaden..." Jesse said. "Whats going on?"

"Sorry." I said. "I just had a bad dream."

"What was it?" Jesse asked, sitting up.

"Well, I had this dream that Alexis and I broke up." I said.

"JADEN!" Syrus shouted, waking up.

"What?" I asked

"Where is Mister Fuzzybear!?" Syrus asked.

"I'll help you find your Fuzzybear." Jesse said.

"Thanks." Syrus said.

_'Okay... I am never gonna tell Alexis about that dream.'_ I thought to myself.

I decided to get my mind off that weird dream by flashbacking.

**/FLASHBACK\**

It was one of the nights I was in the hospital after I beat one of the shadow riders. I started waking up and saw Alexis sitting near my bed.

"Alexis...?" I said.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"Why are you sitting near me instead of your brother?" I asked.

"Oh... no reason." Alexis said. "I'm just really worried about you. I mean, you've been playing Shadow games."

"Those are nothing." I said, smiling.

"Hey, Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I was wondering something for awhile." Alexis said. "Why didn't you let me make that deal with Nightshroud?"

"Because I'd never wanna lose you." I said, smiling again.

Then there was a short silence.

"Or... any of my other friends..." I said.

"Oh yeah." Alexis said, as we both started blushing. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." I said. "I'll always be okay. I promise I'll always be okay."

"Okay, but I'm making sure you keep that promise everyday I'm with you." Alexis said.

"Cool." I said. "But you gotta promise you'll always be okay."

"As long as you make sure I keep the promise everyday you're with me." Alexis said.

"Okay." I said, before going back to sleep.

**\ENDFLASHBACK/**

"Jaden?" Syrus asked. "Were you having flashbacks again?"

"Sorry." I said. "Have to get a bad dream off my mind."

"Not again." Syrus said.

"He does this alot?" Jesse asked.

"Yep." Syrus said.

I decided to think of another memory.

**/FLASHBACK\**

A few days after I defeated Zane, I was sitting in my room trying to think up some new stratigies.

"Man, I can't think of anything." I said.

"Why are you even thinking of stratigies, Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, Sarge, you got the strongest deck on the island." Hassleberry said.

"Well, you guys remember how tough Zane was." I said. "I was lost."

"But you didn't." Syrus said.

"Still..." I said. "I don't wanna chance it."

Then my PDA beeped. I checked it. There was a new message. I decided to see what it was.

"Jaden, you and Syrus might wanna come to my office." Sheppard said on the message.

"What did you two do?" Hassleberry asked.

"I don't know." I said. "But theres only one way to find out."

So Sy and I ran to Sheppard's office. When we got there we saw Chumley.

"Hey, Chumley." I said. "When did you get here?"

"Just about an hour ago." Chumley said.

"So, why'd you come?" I asked. "Don't tell me you got fired..."

"No." Chumley said. "You see, I came here because I made an Elemental Hero card and wanted to give it to you before they released it."

"Cool." I said. "But why?"

"I wanted to see if my first Hero card would help in a duel." Chumley said. "After you use it, you have to tell me if it helped."

"Okay." I said, as Chumey handed me the card. "Alright."

**\ENDFLASHBACK/**

_'I still haven't used that card.'_ I thought to myself.

"JADEN!" Syrus yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't find Mister Fuzzybear." Syrus said.

"You check your bed?" I asked.

"No..." Syrus said.

"Then why not check it." I asked.

"You know, Jaden, you're one of the smartest duelists on the island." Jesse said.

"Yeah..." I said, starting to flashback again.

**/FLASHBACK\**

Alexis and I were sitting in the Obelisk arena.

"You know, I feel kinda bad about skipping class." Alexis said.

"Oh, calm down." I said. "Noone even pays attention to Mr. Whats-his-name's class anyway."

"Well, I guess you're right." Alexis said.

"Besdies, its the most boring class anyway." I said. "We'd all fall asleep. And besides, wouldn't you rather come to the spot we first met than sit through a boring class?"

"Yeah, you have a point." Alexis said.

"And you are the smartest person I know." I said.

"You really think so?" Alexis asked.

"Well, you know almost everything about dueling, so yeah." I said "Hey, Alexis...?"

"Yeah?" Alexis asked.

"I was just thinking, when I went to space, Aqua Dolphin told me the Neo Space was like the balance of everything or something like that." I said. "And thats kinda like us. Unable to live without the other. Or I couldn't live without you anyway."

"Me neither." Alexis said. "But are you really sure you went into Neo Space?"

"Yeah." I said. "How else did I get my Neo Spacian cards?"

"Yeah, I guess your right." Alexis said.

"You know, Lex, I will find a way to show you the beauty of Neo Space." I said. "I promise."

"Okay." Alexis said, smiling.

**\ENDFLASHBACK/**

_'Man, I really gotta find a way to keep that promise.'_ I thought to myself.

"Jaden, you were right!" Syrus said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I left Mister Fuzzybear in my bed." Syrus said.

"Awesome, that means you found it!" I said.

"Yeah." Syrus said.

"Great." I said.

Then I looked out the door to see the sun was coming up.

"Great... I wasted the night..." I said, depressed. "Now I won't have my normal amopunt of sleep."

"Oh well, it could have been worst." Jesse said.

"Yeah... You're right..." I said, still depressed.

"AH!" Jesse, Syrus and I heard.


	9. Dinosaurs Vs Fossils

Disclaimer: I don't own GX!

* * *

A/N: Thanks to SpacePirateGirl for beta-reading this chapter and for reviewing.

* * *

"AH!" Jesse, Syrus and I heard.

"That sounded like Hassleberry." Syrus said.

We turned around to see Hassleberry waking up.

"Woah, Hassleberry, whats the matter?" I asked.

"Bad dream... Jim a skeleton... beat me in duel... Dinosaurs disappear forever." Hassleberry said.

"Okay..." Syrus, Jesse and I said.

"I have to go find Jim." Hassleberry said, as his eyes flashed into their dinosaur form.

Hassleberry ran out before any of us could stop him.

"He's gonna miss sleeping in class." I said.

"Don't you mean miss class?" Syrus asked.

"Nope." I said.

So Jesse, Syrus and I went to class. And Hassleberry and Jim weren't there.

"Aw man." I said. "We're gonna miss a good duel."

"What duel?" Alexis asked, walking up.

"Oh, Hassleberry and Jim are dueling." Jesse and I said.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Uh..." Jesse and I said.

"Because Hassleberry wanted to show he is better than Jim since Jim beat him before." Syrus said.

"Oh." Alexis said. "I was wondering why they weren't here."

"Hey, wanna skip class and go watch their duel?" Jesse and I asked.

"Sure." Alexis said.

So Jesse, Syrus, Alexis and I rushed out of the classroom.

"Now where would Hassleberry go?" Sy asked.

"I think I may know." I said.

"Where?" The others asked.

"You'll see." I said. "Follow me."

I ran right to where Hassleberry and I first dueled.

_'If I know Hassleberry, he wants to duel Jim at the bridge where he took everyones duel disk.'_ I thought.

When we all finally got to the bridge, Jim already had his Fossil Dragon Skullgios on the field, and 500 life points. Hassleberry had 3000 life points and Sabersaurus and Babycerasaurus on the field.

"This doesn't look good for Hassleberry." I said.

"Yeah." Syrus said. "One attack and he's gonna lose... again."

"But, if Hassleberry can find a way to beat that Fossil Dragon, he could win." I said.

"And I will win too, Sarge." Hassleberry said. "My turn."

Hassleberry drew a card.

"I play Big Evolution Pill." Hassleberry said. "So I tribute my Babycerasaurus. Next I summon Super Conductor Tyranno!"

As Hassleberry's little dinosaur disappeared, a bigger one appeared where it use to be.

"Now I sacrifice my Sabersaurus to decrease your points to zero!" Hassleberry yelled, as his dinosaur eyes flashed.

Hassleberry's other dinosaur disappeared as Super Conductor Tyranno zapped Jim and took all of his life points.

"Heh, good game, mate." Jim said.

"Back at 'cha." Hassleberry said, walking off the bridge.

"You won, Hassleberry!" Syrus shouted.

"See Jesse, my team keeps winning." I said.

"What team?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing." Jesse and I said.

"But you know what this means, right?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." I said. "You and I are the last ones left to duel."

"You wanna go now?" Jesse asked.

"No." I said. "When you and I duel, it should be something worth remembering for years."

"Yeah." Jesse said. "A duel worthy of making... you know who love the winner."

"One that will go down in dueling history!" Jesse and I said.

Anyway, Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis, Jesse and I went back to my cabin.

"Shouldn't we be back in class?" Jesse asked.

"Its just that boring guy's class." I said.

"Yeah, but don't you wanna be in this year's graduation duel?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Then you should really think about getting a high score on the final exams." Alexis said.

"Well, then, why not tutor me abit?" I asked.

"Okay." Alexis said.

"Hey, can I come too?" Jesse asked. "I also wanna try to be in this year's graduation duel. It has to be better than how they end the year back home."

"Sure." Alexis said. "Do you mind, Jaden?"

"Nope." I said.

"Alright." Alexis said.

"By the way, how do they end the year back at north academy?" I asked.

"As a normal day." Jesse said. "No big duels, no big party, nothing."

"That seems like h..." I started.

"I think that might be cool." Syrus said.

"You're just scared you'll get picked to duel the graduation duel person." Hassleberry said.

"Atleast I don't have to wait a year to see my friends after this duel!" Syrus said.

"Syrus!" I yelled.

"No..." Hassleberry said, holding back tears. "I... can... handle it."

"Well, Hassleberry, like I said before, I will find a way to make your third year great!" I said.

"How?" Hassleberry asked.

"I'm working on it..." I said.

So after that, Jesse and I went and studies in Alexis' room for awhile. After awhile we got enough tutoring in.

"Well, thats it for today." Alexis said.

"See ya, Lex." I said.

"Yeah, bye, Alexis." Jesse said.

"See ya later, guys." Alexis said, as we walked out the door.

"So, which one of us do you think will get chosen for the graduation duel?" Jesse asked.

"Well, no offense, but I've studied more than you so..." I started. "I probably will."

"Well, we'll just have to see." Jesse said.


	10. The Graduation Duel!

Disclaimer: I don't own GX.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to WhiteAsukaLover for reviewing.

* * *

After a few **LONG** weeks of studying with Alexis and Jesse, the day of the final test finally came.

_'Okay, I can do this.'_ I thought to myself. _'I have studied enough for this. Even though I usually do bad I may get the highest score.'_

"Lets see..." I said, looking at the test.

_'I don't remember any of the answers.'_ I thought to myself, starting to panick.

"Jaden." I heard something say.

"Huh?" I said, quietly under my breath.

"You gotta calm down, man." Neo-Spacian Dark Panther said, appearing next to me.

"Dark Panther, you can't be here, I'll get in trouble for cheating." I said, as quietly as I could.

"I'm just here to quickly tell you to chill out." Dark Panther said. "You know all this stuff. You're just pushing yourself to know all this."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Just remember, if you calm down, you'll remember all of this." Dark Panther said, disappearing.

_'He's right.'_ I thought to myself. _'I'm not chill right now and try to let my mind go.'_

So I sat there and tried to relax.

_'This is so important though.'_ I thought. _'Everyone is taking this serious. Syrus is even trying to get past his nervousness.'_

I looked next to me and saw how serious Syrus was being. He wasn't even shaking.

_'And normally he would be freaking out.'_ I thought. _'Okay, Yuki, just calm down and do this.'_

So I just went and answered. Anyway, afterwards most of the gang met in my cabin.

"Well, I think I might have done it." Syrus said.

"You mean you think you got the high score?" I asked.

"NO!" Syrus shrieked. "I think I may have just passed enough to get to the pros."

"Oh." I said. "Well, atleast we all have a chance since Bastion ran off."

"Yeah." Chazz said. "Now they'll HAVE to pick me."

"Wow, Chazz." Alexis said. "I'm surprised you actually admitted that Bastion was smarter than you."

"Uh..." Chazz said, confused of what to say next.

"Heh, for once Chazz is quiet." I laughed.

"Shut up, Slacker!" Chazz said. "I bet you didn't even get one question right!"

"That would still be more than you, Chazz." Jesse said, causing everyone to laugh.

"You know what!?" Chazz said, walking to the door. "I'm out of here. You losers can talk about your dumb grades by yourself."

And with that, Chazz walked out and slammed the door behind him. Almost broke it too.

"Heh, Chazz can't take a joke." I said.

"Guess not." Syrus said.

The next day we all rushed to class to find out who would get to be in the graduation duel. When we got there, everyone stared at us.

"Jaden..." Syrus said. "Why is everyone looking at us?"

"I don't know, Sy." I said. "Maybe one of us made got the highest score."

Then we all looked at the scores.

"WOAH!" We all said in unison.

The one who had the highest score was me!

"Alright!" I said.

"So..." Random students started to say. "Who are you dueling!?"

"Uh oh." I said.

I ran right to my dorm with almost every student following me. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"WHO IS IT!?" I yelled. No way would I let any of those insane people come in.

"Alexis." Alexis said.

I opened the door enough to let Alexis come in.

"Those duelists are wild." Alexis said.

"Yeah." I said. "And I already know who I plan on dueling."

"Who?" Alexis asked.

"Jesse Andersen." I said.

"I sorta guessed that." Alexis said. "Thats why I came here. To give you this."

Then Alexis handed me a card.

"But Lex, isn't this one of your favorite cards?" I asked.

"Yep." Alexis said. "And its brought me alot of luck so it might help you too. And it could help defeat Jesse."

"Thanks." I said, giving Alexis a kiss.

"And are you gonna act like you did last time?" Alexis asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean are you gonna use your brain or just go with your stoumach?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I do better without my brain." I said.

Then we heard a knock on the door.

"JADEN, LET ME IN NOW!" We heard Blair yell from out side.

I walke dover to the door, quickly pulled Blair in and closed the door as fast as I could.

"Let me guess, you want me to pick you for the graduation duel?" I asked.

"No!" Blair said. "I want you to pick Marcel for the graduation duel."

"Listen, Blair, while I would love to help a friend, I already picked my opponent." I said.

"You're just mad because I pick Marcel over you!" Blair said.

"Yeah..." I said, sarcastically. "Thats the reason. Listen, if you wanna see Marcel in a graduation duel, why not duel him next year if you get picked."

"Thats a great idea." Blair said. "Bye, Jaden. Thanks for the idea, I can't wait to tell Marcel."

And with that, Blair ran out of the room.

"You know, she's the first person today to ask me to duel someone other then themself." I said to Alexis.

"Heh." Alexis laughed.


	11. Spacians VS Crystals!

Disclaimer: I don't own GX.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to WhiteAsukaLover for reviewing.

* * *

I was walking to the duel arena. It had been a few days since I made my decision to duel Jesse. I had already told Sheppard who I picked. Now the only thing left was to duel Jesse.

"Okay, Yuki, you can do this." I told myself.

"What are you worried about?" Neos asked, appearing next to me.

"Well, Jesse seems like a tough opponent." I said. "And he's heard of my cards. All I know is his monsters are called Crystal Beasts."

"Don't worry yourself Jaden." Neos said. "You can do it. You have Neo Space on your side."

"Right." I said, walking into the duel arena.

"TODAY, WE HAVE AN EXTRA SPECIAL GRADUATION DUEL!" Crowler said. "Our own Jaden Yuki, will be dueling against North Academy's Champion Jesse Andersen."

"Woah, I didn't know it would be THIS big." I said to Jesse, walking onto the duel field.

"I know." Jesse said. "And Jaden, this match, it will decide which of us, is better for... well, you know."

"Right." I said, looking to Alexis, in the stand.

We both activated our duel disks at the same time, as Crowler walked off the stage.

"So, Jesse, you are going to summon Rainbow Dragon, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jesse said.

"Good." I said. "Otherwise, this duel would be boring."

"I'll go first. Okay?" Jesse asked.

"Sure." I said.

"I'll summon Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle!" Jesse said, as a Turtle with emeralds around its shell appeared.

Then, Jesse started to talk with his monster about something.

"Now I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn." Jesse said.

"I'll start my turn off by discarding Elemental Hero Captain Gold!" I said, discarding the card. "Now I can bring Skyscraper to my hand from my deck!"

I pulled the card from my deck.

"Now I play Skyscaper!" I said, as the buildings appeared around us.

"But, any monster with lower points couldn't destoy Turtle." Jesse said. "Even with the help of Skyscraper."

"I just played that to see if you were planning to destroy any cards." I said, pointing to his face-downs.

"No way." Jesse said. "Then I wouldn't be able to see what strategies you have."

"Well, then I guess its safe to use this." I said, placing a card on my duel disk. "Aqua Dolphin!"

Aquaos appeared on the field.

"I play two card face-down, and end my turn." I said.

"I'll summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!" Jesse said, as a cat appeared on the field. "Now I'll use her effect. I cut her points in half, and I can attack you directly."

Jesse's monster's attack points went from 1200 to 600 and started to attack me. My life points ended up going to 3400.

"Okay..." I said. "I gotta watch out for that thing."

"And I use Turtle's effect to put Cat into defense mode and end my turn." Jesse said, as his monster went into defense mode. "I end my turn."

"I play Pot of Greed." I said, drawing two cards. "Now, I play Fake Hero! This allows me to summon an Elemental Hero monster from my hand. So I pick Neos Alius!"

A mini versioin of Neos appeared on the field.

"Now, I'll use second summon to let it gain its effect!" I said.

"So, now you'll use that Contact Fusion, right?" Jesse asked.

"Not yet. I play NEX!" I said. "This lets me change Aqua Dolphin into Marine Dolphin!"

Aqua Dolphin transformed into Marine Dolphin.

"Now, I contact fuse Neos Alius and Marine Dolphin!" I said, as Neos and Marine Dolphin became Marine Neos. "Now I'll use its effect to make you discard one card from your hand."

I pointed to a random card and Jesse discarded it.

"You'll pay for that!" Jesse said. "That monster was part of my family."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I treat my monsters like my family." Jesse explained. "And I won't let you get away with sending one member of my family to the grave. Especially not Ruby!"

"So, I sent Ruby to the grave?" I asked, feeling kinda bad.

"Yeah!" Jesse yelled at me.

"Sorry." I said.

"Its okay." Jesse said, calming down.

_'Wow, Jesse is a really tough opponent.'_ I thought.

"Now I attack Turtle." I said.

"I activate Last Resort!" Jesse said. "Now I can bring Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins to the field, and you get to draw a card."

"Alright!" I said, drawing one card.

Skyscraper got destroyed and we ended up in an ancient city.

"Now, we're in Rome!" Jesse said. "And it lets the Crystal beasts gain effects."

Then Marine Neos destroyed Jesse's monster and it became a Crystal.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Thats the Crystals beasts second greatest power." Jesse said. "The first would be bringing out Rainbow Dragon."

"I end my turn." I said.

"Wait, why isn't Neos disappearing?" Jesse asked.

"That's Marine Neos' effect." I said. "He doesn't have to return to the deck."

"I activate Crystal Raigeki!" Jesse said. "Now I can send my emerald crystal to the grave and you're monster is destroyed."

Neos ended up exploding. Then Jesse drew a card.


	12. Neos VS Rainbow Dragon!

Disclaimer: I don't own GX!

* * *

A/N: Thanks to WhiteAsukaLover for reviewing.

* * *

"I activate Crystal Raigeki!" Jesse said. "Now I can send my emerald crystal to the grave and you're monster is destroyed."

Neos ended up exploding. Then Jesse drew a card.

"Now, I summon Amber Mammoth!" Jesse said. "Now I switch Cat into attack mode and attack you directly."

Jesse's monsters started coming at me.

"I activate Negate attack!" I said.

Jesse's monsters stopped their attacks.

"I end my turn." Jesse said.

I drew a card.

"I play Convert Contact!" I said, sendng a Neo-Spacian from my hand, and another from my deck to the grave.

Then I drew two card.

"I play Polymerization!" I said. "Now I fuse Sparkman and Necroshade into Darkbright!"

Sparkman and Necroshade appeared on the field for a second and fused into Darkbright.

"Now I attack Mammoth!" I said.

Jesse's points went down to 3700. Then an Amber crystal appeared on Jesse's field.

"Now my monster switches to defense mode and I end my turn!" I said.

"I play Card of Sanctity." Jesse said.

Jesse and I both drew until we had six cards in our hands.

"Get anything good?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jesse said. "I summon Sapphire Pegasus. Now I can move Ruby from my grave into my Spell and Trap card zone."

A horse appeared on Jesse's field and then a Ruby crystal appeared on his field.

"Now I play Crystal Beacon." Jesse said. "I can summon a monster from my deck since I have two crystals in my spell and trap zone. So I summon Topaz Tiger."

A tiger appeared on Jesse's field.

"Next I play Crystal Promise!" Jesse said. "Now I can bring Ruby out of my spell and trap zone. And when Ruby comes out, the rest come with her."

Jesse's Ruby crystal turned into his spirit and his Amber crystal turned into Amber Mammoth.

"Now I attack your monster with Amber Mammoth." Jesse said.

"I activate A Hero Emerges!" I said.

"I pick the card furthest to the left." Jesse said.

"Lucky me." I said. "Its Neos!"

Neos appeared on my field and Mammoth destroyed Darkbright.

"When Darkbright is destroyed, it can destroy a monster on your field." I said. "I pick Sapphire Pegasus!"

Sapphire Pegasus then shattered and was sent to the grave.

"I'll get you for that!" Jesse said. "I play Crystal Blessing! I can bring two Crystal Beast from my grave to my Spell and Trap zone!"

An Emerald and a Sapphire Crystal appeared on Jesse's field.

"Now I end my turn." Jesse said.

"I play Cocoon Party!" I said. "Now I can bring Chrysalis monsters from my deck to the field for each different Neo-Spacian in my grave. Theres three so I bring out Chrysalis Mole, Larva and Pantail!"

Chrysalis versions of Grand Mole, Flare Scarab and Dark Panther appeared on my field.

"Now I play Contact!" I said, as my monsters became their Neo-Spacian selves. "And Flare Scarab gets points for your spells and traps. Thats 1700!"

Flare Scarab started to power-up.

"Next, I play H - Heated Heart!" I said. "Now I raise Dark Panther's points! I attack Mammoth with Neos!"

Neos destroyed Mammoth but Jesse's points only went to 3300

"Huh?" I asked.

"When there are two or more Crystal Beasts in my Spell and Trap zone, I can cut the damage I would take in half." Jesse explained.

"Oh well." I said. "Now I attack Ruby with Mole. And I won't use its effect!"

Mole easily destroyed Ruby and Jesse's life points went down to 3000.

"Now, I attack Cat with Panther!"

Panther destroyed Cat and Jesse's life points went to 2850.

"Now I attack Topaz with Flare Scarab." I said. "Oh and with all your crystals and your ruins, his points are at 2900!"

Flare Scarab destroyed Topaz and Jesse took 650 points of damage, putting his points at 2200!

"I end my turn by playing one card face-down." I said.

"I play Graceful Charity." Jesse said, drawing and discarding. "Now, since I just discarded the final Crystal beast, all my Crystal beasts are across the field! I SUMMON RAINBOW DRAGON!"

A giant dragon appeared on Jesse field. Everyone started to get amazed and impressed by it. I was even amazed and impressed.

"COME ON, JADEN, YOU CAN DO IT!" Alexis shouted to me.

"Hm?" Jesse said, for a second. "Now I attack Neos with Rainbow Dragon!"

"Go, Hero Barrier!" I said. "This stops your attack!"

"I end my turn." Jesse said.

I drew a certain card from my deck. The card Alexis gave me to beat Jesse.

"Hey, Jesse..." I said. "I'd hate to ruin this for ya, but I will defeat Rainbow Dragon!"

"Go and attack, I'll use its effect to allow it to gain points!" Jesse said.

"Not what I had in mind." I said.

"Go ahead and do it." Dark Panther said.

"Right." I said. "I sacrifice Dark Panther to summon Cyber Prima!"

Alexis' monster appeared as Dark Panther disappeared.

"And with her effect, she destroys your spells!" I said.

Jesse crystals shattered as Jesse looked at them surprised.

"It still won't beat Rainbow Dragon." Jesse said.

"She's doesn't have to." I said. "I use Triple Contact Fusion and fuse my two Spacians with Neos to bring out Magma Neos!"

My monsters disappeared and reappeared as Magma Neos.

"He gets points for each card on the field." I said. "Thats three, so it goes to 1200!"

Magma Neos' points went to 4200.

"Now I attack Rainbow Dragon with Neos!" I said.

Magma Neos quickly attacked Rainbow Dragon and destroyed it as Jesse's points went to 2000.

"Now, I attack with Cyber Prima." I said.

Alexis' monster quickly attacked Jesse.

"And thats game." I said, doing my winning pose.

"You won." Jesse said. "And you were able to defeat Rainbow Dragon. And it looks like you won our Competition."


	13. After the Duel!

Disclaimer: I don't own GX.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to WhiteAsukaLover for reviewing.

* * *

"And thats game." I said, doing my winning pose.

"You won." Jesse said. "And you were able to defeat Rainbow Dragon. And it looks like you won our Competition."

"Yeah." I said.

Crowler stepped onto the stage.

"Well..." Crowler started. "JADEN WON! Congradulations, Jaden."

"Thanks, Crowler." I said. "Oh and by the way, can I borrow the stage for just another minute?"

"Sure." Crowler said, as he and Jesse walked off the dueling field.

"Well, as you know, this is my last year here at the academy." I said. "And since Zane made me King of the Academy two years ago, I've been thinking about who I wanted to be King of the Academy. And I have decided on who I want to be the King of Duel Academy."

Everyone started looking around, wondering who I picked.

"I have deicded that..." I started, closing my eyes and smiling to myself. "Tyranno Hassleberry, you are now King of Duel Academy!"

The next thing I knew, Hassleberry somehow got from the stands to the stage and was bowing down to me.

"Thank you, Sarge." Hassleberry said.

"No." I said.

"Huh?" Hassleberry asked.

"Don't call me Sarge, anymore." I said, bowing. "You're the Sargent now, Sarge."

"Right." Hassleberry said. "Thanks, Sa... Jaden."

"And I hope this is enough to hold you over until you get to the pros!" I said.

Then I was walking out when the gang showed up.

"That was awesome, Jaden!" Syrus said.

"Yeah, he's right." Chazz said. "I mean, I would have easily destroyed Rainbow Dragon with my one of my Ojama cards or something, but to use an attack instead of an effect to destroy Rainbow Dragon, even I am impressed, Slacker."

"Did you really mean what you said, Boss?" Ojama Yellow asked. "About you using us to defeat the Rainbow Dragon?"

"Yeah." Chazz said.

"YAY!" The Ojama Trio cheered together. "CHAZZ LOVES US!"

"I DO NOT!" Chazz yelled.

"Oh, Alexis?" I said.

"Huh?" Alexis asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me borrow your card." I said.

"You're welcome." Alexis said, smiling.

"Oh and here." I said, handing Alexis her Cyber Prima.

"Thanks." Alexis said.

"Oh, and can you meet me by the slifer dorm in a few minutes?" I asked. "I gotta talk to you about some things."

"Okay." Alexis said. "But why not now?"

"Cause I gotta talk to Jesse about a few things." I said.

"Okay." Alexis said. "See you in a few minutes."

I ran off to find Jesse. I eventually found him sitting by the cliff, looking at the sea.

"You did good, you know." I said, walking up.

"Sorry for trying to steal your girlfriend." Jesse said.

"Its all good." I said. "I don't blame you either. And sorry I got a little too competitive there."

"Its okay." Jesse said. "All you were doing was trying to defend your girlfriend."

"And you shouldn't be upset that Rainbow Dragon was defeated." I said. "If it hadn't been for Alexis' Cyber Prima, you would have beat me."

"Yeah." Jesse said. "Oh, and by the way, remember how you said I could see that deck thing after our duel? What is it"

"Listen, hide somewhere around the slifer dorm and you'll find out." I said.

"Okay!" Jesse said, running off.

I started running a few seconds after Jesse. When I got to the slifer dorm, I found Alexis already there.

"Hey, Lex." I said, walking up.

"Hey, Jaden." Alexis said.

"I've been meaning to give you something, but I had to do something first. So here." I said, handing her the deck, which I had covered up with a cloth. "Before you open it, theres something I need to tell you."

"And whats that?" Alexis asked.

"Since the beginning of the year, I've been in a contest with Jesse to see who would win your heart more." I said. "I know I've done dumb things and that is one of the dumbest. And I'm really sorry."

"Jaden, I've known for monthes now." Alexis said.

"What?!" I asked.

"Yeah." Alexis said. "Syrus told me when I asked him about Mr. Fuzzybear getting killed."

"And you weren't mad?" I asked.

"Well, I was at first, but Syrus told me how you were just trying to defend me from Jesse." Alexis explained.

"Oh." I said.

"So, what is this deck thing anyway?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, just a little gift." I said, smiling.

Alexis started to take the cloth off. When she got it all removed, she looked at the deck with surprise and gasped.

"A Neo-Spacian deck!" Alexis said. "Jaden is this your..."

"No." I said. "It's another copy I ask Pegasus to make."

"Thanks, Jaden." Alexis said.

"It's nothing." I said. "I just thought this might help bring you to Neo Space like I promised you I would."

"Still, hardly anyone would want someone to have all their strategies." Alexis said. "Well, I'll see ya, Jaden. I need some rest. Thanks again."

And with that, Alexis walked away. Then Jesse walked out of the bushes he was hiding in.

"So, it was a Neos deck that you asked Pegasus for?" Jesse said.

"Yep." I said.

"Oh, here." Jesse said, as he threw a ring box to me.

"WOAH!" I said. "Jesse, I don't know about you, but I'm not..."

"Jaden, that was for Alexis." Jesse said.

"Oh. Whew." I said. "Wait..."

"I was going to give it to her after the duel, but I have no use for it now." Jesse said. "Maybe you can find a use for it."

"Keep it." I said, throwing the ring box back to him. "You may find someone to give it to. Ya never know."

"Okay." Jesse said, smiling. "Oh, by the way, take good care of Alexis."

And then Jesse walked off.

_'To think, tomorrow is the last day of the year. And my last day at the academy.'_ I thought to myself. _'It went by fast.'_


	14. Last day at Duel Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own GX!

A/N: Thank to White Asuka Lover and DelinquentDuo for reviewing this chapter. And special thanks to everyone for reading this story and Breaking the Hold and Missing. Also, this is the last chapter of Competition. To make up for no Fifteenth, I am going to make a side-story about Jesse's trip to get Rainbow Dragon.

_'To think, tomorrow is the last day of the year. And my day at the academy.'_ I thought to myself. _'It went by fast.'_

Then I walked back into my room and plopped into my bed.

"Hey, Jay." Syrus said.

"Syrus?" I asked. "Why are you the only other one here?"

"Well, Hassleberry decided to stay out and duel people since he became the king of the academy." Syrus explained. "And I have no idea where Jesse is."

"Oh." I said. "Hey, Sy, doesn't it feel like this last year went by too fast."

"Yeah." Syrus said.

"You know, I'm really gonna miss this place." I said. "I've had the best three years of my life here."

"I know." Syrus said. "And I still haven't come close to finding Dark Magician Girl."

"We'll do it Sy." I said. "Just like how we got something for Hassleberry for his final year."

"But how?" Syrus asked.

"Hey, I've worked miracles before." I said. "In fact, I use to know someone who probably c... Nevermind."

I didn't want to tell Syrus, but I used to know some who could probably bring monsters into this world. Though it was long ago.

"So, anyway, can you believe we can go pro soon?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah." Syrus said. "I never thought I'd make it past year one."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now." I said.

And with that, we both ended up falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning to find Syrus, Hassleebrry and Jesse looking at me.

"So, your finally up!" Jesse said.

"Why are you always sleeping in late on the final day, Jaden?" Hassleberry asked.

"I don't know." I said, getting up.

"Well, you better hurry." Syrus warned me. "They're having a celebration for the graduating students."

"Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes." I said.

"Okay." Syrus said, running out.

"So, Jesse, are you gonna be graduating here?" I asked.

"Nope." Jesse said. "My, along with Jim's and Axel's, schools are holding an extra day so we can come back."

"What about Adrian?" I asked.

"People say he killed himself after losing to Chazz." Jesse said.

"So, I guess Chazz got back together with Jasmine, right?" I asked.

"No." Jesse said. "There is a rumor that she and Mindy are dating though."

"Ew." I said. "Though I could see it coming."

"Yeah." Jesse said. "Me too."

Anyway, after class we all went to the harbor to watch Jesse, Jim and Axel's boat come.

"Well, see ya, Jesse." I said, doing my winning pose.

"See ya, Jaden." Jesse said, walking on the boat. "Oh, and next time we duel, I won't lose!"

"Looking forward to it." I said, smirking.

Jim and Axel got on too and then the boat drifted away.

"Or boat will be coming soon too." Syrus warned.

"Well, it's gonna be boring here without you guys." Hassleberry said.

"Yeah." Blair said. "And I was only here for a year and a half."

"Well, atleast when you two and Marcel come to the pros you'll get to duel the top duelist on your first day." I said, pointing to myself.

Then the boat to the pros came.

"Well, see you guys in a year." I said, getting on with everyone else.

"SEE YA!" Tyranno and Blair yelled.

Anyway, after we got on the boat we all start talking about what we'd do first at the pro leagues.

"I plan on dueling everyone I can right away." I said. "What about you guys?"

"Well, I'm gonna find Zane and show him I actually made it." Syrus said.

"I plan on talking to my brothers too." Chazz said. "Only telling them that I'm the most successful of our whole generation of Princeton's."

"I have to agree with you guys." Alexis said. "I plan on asking Atticus for something."

"And that would be?" Syrus asked.

I smirked to myself, knowing the answer.

"Well, about Jaden and my wedding." Alexis said. "We're finally ready to get married."

"WHAT?!" Syrus and Chazz asked, both very surprised.

"Yep." I said. "I'm gonna get my wedding on!"


End file.
